Quando desistir é uma opção?
by BrunaSouza
Summary: Emma e Regina se amam, mas isso será suficiente pra manter as duas juntas? Uma historia Swanqueen de dois ou três capítulos, eu acho!
1. Corações Partidos

**_Olá novamente!  
Essa historia como já expliquei no péssimo resumo que acabou nem sendo um resumo será de dois ou três capítulos,  
tudo vai depender do meu humor e inspiração, enfim, se alguém ler espero que goste!  
beijos;**_**

* * *

Emma swan nunca esteve tão nervosa em sua vida, também não era pra menos, hoje ela e sua namorada de 6 meses, Regina Mills, iriam contar ao seu filho de 13 anos de idade _(que por acaso descobriu uma maldição lançada pela sua mãe, atual namorada de Emma, nada menos complicado)_ que elas se amavam e estavam juntas, depois de seis meses se esquivando como duas criminosas, já estava na hora de todos saberem que Emma amava aquela mulher e que ela era amada também.

Emma saiu do trabalho pontualmente as cinco da tarde, foi direto pra sua casa se arrumar, tentar ficar menos nervosa e pra isso tomou um copo de whisk:  
"- Um só não vai fazer mal, contanto que eu fique em um só" e riu, pensando em quantas noites de ligações estranhas pra Regina ela já fez por conta desse um só copo que se transformava em dois, três, enfim, menos pensamento e mais ação Emma, se forçou a dizer.

Já havia escolhido a roupa apropriada, que pra variar era seu jeans mais confortável, uma blusa branca e sua jaqueta de couro vermelha que era quase como um escudo.  
Agora era só tomar um banho, esperar o telefonema de Regina e seguir pra conversa mais dificil que ela já lembra de ter tido na vida, pra ela nem esse negocio de maldição era tão complicado, afinal estava em risco a felicidade de duas mulheres que já haviam sofrido bastante desilusões e traições. O tempo foi passando, Emma continuava naquele primeiro copo de whisk e nada de Regina ligar, mal sabia ela que Regina já estava tendo a conversa mais dificil da sua vida, sozinha com Henry e em prantos.

\- "Como você pode fazer isso comigo!?" Gritou henry. " Você mentiu pra mim, eu escutei você e Emma hoje cedo, no seu quarto, eu vi a Droga do beijo!" disse exasperado.

\- "Henry, eu posso explicar", disse Regina já desesperada,_ logo agora depois dessa historia de maldição, justo agora que ela estava conseguindo recuperar a confiança do seu filho, ela pensou._ – "Olha, senta e se acalma, me deixa pelo menos ter uma chance de explicar antes de você tirar suas conclusões, por favor", Henry sentou no sofá em frente a sua mãe.

\- "Tudo bem mãe, vou te dar a chance de tentar explicar essa palhaçada toda, pode começar"  
Regina nunca esteve tão nervosa, sentada em frente a seu filho de treze anos tentando começar a explicar algo que nem pra ela fazia tanto sentido, _se apaixonar pela filha da Branca de Neve, que doce destino, pensou ironicamente_.  
Cruzou as pernas, enfregou as mãos na sua saia de linho fino impecavel e começou.

\- "Henry, o que você viu e ouviu, e pra deixar bem claro, até agora eu não sei o tanto que você ouviu ... "  
\- "Eu escutei o suficiente, mãe" – disse Henry  
\- "Tudo bem, mas como disse, não sei o tanto que você ouviu e nem se realmente foi o suficiente Henry, mas eu amo a sua Mãe, nesse momento olhou diretamente nos olhos do seu filho – "eu a amo tanto que chega a doer Henry, acredite em mim quando digo que também não era ela que eu esperava que fosse me trazer a felicidade, mas aconteceu e hoje nós iriamos as duas te buscar na sua avó e te contar tudo, falar sobre a gente e nosso amor, porque por algum motivo idiota ela achou que você fosse aceitar e até ficar feliz por nós duas, mas não são bem esses os seus sentimentos não é?"  
Nessa hora ela já não conseguia mais segurar suas lagrimas que rolavam livres por seu rosto, nunca um silencio foi tão palpável.  
Regina sabia que sua felicidade estava nas palavras de um menino de treze anos. – "Deus Henry, fala alguma coisa, me xingue, diga que me odeia, alguma coisa ... por favor" essas ultimas palavras foram ditas num suspiro quase inaldivel.

_ "Eu não te odeio mamãe ..." Uma centelha de esperança surgiu no interior de Regina,  
\- "Mas eu vou te odiar para sempre se você não terminar com essa palhaçada" nesse momento Henry se levantou e caminhou para a escada, lançou um ultimo olhar pra trás e disse: - "Minha mãe merece ser feliz e pode ter certeza que não é você quem vai trazer isso a ela, você é a Rainha má, o livro já provou isso" disse essas palavras olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos, e isso subiu ao quarto, trancou sua porta e só então deixou as lagrimas rolarem, odiava ver sua mãe tão triste, mas isso era melhor pra duas, com certeza um dia ainda agradeceriam a ele, esse pensamento não o deixou menos angustiado.

Regina não conseguia nem se mover para ir atrás do menino, gritar que ele estava errado, que ela era sim a felicidade de Emma, que era ela quem poderia fazer a Loira feliz, porque ela só conseguia se lembrar das palavras amarguradas: _\- "Mas eu vou te odiar para sempre se você não terminar com essa palhaçada"_. De repente ela sabia o que fazer, uma nuvem de fumaça roxa apareceu na sala e Regina já não estava mais ali.

\- "Emma, nós precisamos conversar", disse aparecendo na sala de Emma.  
-"Jesus mulher, se quiser me matar coloca logo uma arma na minha cabeça" falou uma com uma mão no coração.  
-"Eu achei que você iria me ligar e não me matar de susto, já está na hora de irmos conversar com nosso filho?" Perguntou Emma se aproximando da morena e com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, mas a morena deu um passo pra trás, não permitindo o contato da Loira.  
\- "Hey, o que foi? Regina, você está chorando?" Tentou se aproximar novamente da morena, que mais uma vez se esquivou do contato.  
\- " Por Deus Regina, você está me assustando, aconteceu alguma coisa? É o Henry? Está tudo bem com ele? ... que droga Regina, diz alguma coisa, por favor!"  
Regina quase que saindo de um transe, endireitou a postura e colocou sua mulher mascara de prefeita Linha dura.

\- "Bom, não tem haver com Henry .. quer dizer ... _nesse momento fingiu está pesando em algo, levou uns 4 segundos e continuou_  
\- "tem haver com Henry sim, nosso filho descobriu o nosso relacionamento e não aceitou muito bem"  
\- "Como assim ele descobriu? Perguntou Emma. – "De qualquer forma nós podemos conversar com ele, explicar como são as coisas e falar porque não contamos antes, vai ficar tudo bem" tentou tranquilizar a morena e se aproximar novamente.  
-"Não vai ficar nada bem, Senhorita Swan, nosso filho simplesmente não nos aceita e por isso nós estamos terminando aqui esse nosso ... qual seria a palavra? Fingiu novamente estar pensando, olhou diretamente nos olhos da loira com um sorrisinho ironico e disse: - _Nosso casinho_, disse fazendo aspas com os dedos.

\- "Casinho? Você está louca mulher, nós estamos juntas a seis meses e isso não é um maldito _casinho_ \- Emma repetiu o gesto da Morena - "e pode parar de fazer esse papel de prefeita durona pra cima de mim Regina, isso não cola mais a muito tempo, vem aqui" Dessa vez a Morena se deixou ser abraçada, ficaram assim por um longo tempo até que Regina quebrou o sileêcio e disse: - "Emma, na escolha entre meu filho e você, _eu escolho ele_. Disse se afastando da Loira, apesar de toda dor que sentia e das palavras duras se obrigou a continuar, sabia que se permitisse Emma acabaria a convencendo do contrario: "- Acabou, eu espero que de verdade você possa encontrar alguém pra amar, alguém que a valorize e a trate do jeito que você merece, como a Princesa que você é, senhorita Swan." Nesse momento era como se Regina estivesse revivendo a cena do coração do seu amor sendo esmagado na frente dela _de novo e de novo e de novo_, só que dessa vez o papel que sua mãe exerceu era ela quem estava fazendo, Ela era quem estava _destroçando o coração da sua amada_, e novamente ela se viu como a **Rainha Má**, só que agora não havia nenhum prazer nisso.  
E antes que Emma pudesse falar qualquer coisa, uma nova fumaça roxa encheu a sala, com certeza um copo não seria suficiente...

* * *

**_E é isso._**


	2. A conversa

_**Aí deu vontade de escrever e bom, é isso! =)**_

_**Drama e drama e drama hahaha**_

* * *

**1° MÊS**

Emma tentou de todas as formas falar com a morena, telefonema, indo até a prefeitura, fazendo tocaia no granny's, mas tudo sempre terminava da mesma forma, a morena nem dando chance pra elas conversarem, depois que Regina sumiu da casa da loira exatamente um mês atrás jogando a bomba e terminando tudo nunca mais elas conseguiram conversar direito, principalmente porque a Morena a evitava como a peste, mas nesse dia Emma estava disposta a conversar, nem que ela tivesse que sequestrar e manter Regina com ela, a conversa aconteceria de uma forma ou de outra.

Aproveitando que era sábado e David levou Henry pra acampar,nessa altura Emma não estava nada feliz com o filho, falou tudo e mais um pouco mas o menino não mudava de ideia, acreditava que Regina não era sua felicidade, era teimoso como a mãe. Assim que Henry e David estavam fora de vista Emma correu pra prefeitura, _"era agora ou nunca_", ela pensou!

Emma sabia que nos sábados a prefeita ficava pelo menos na parte da manha no seu escritório adiantando os assuntos pra segunda, _"- amor, você é viciada em trabalho" _brincava a loira com a morena, lembrou disso com um misto de tristeza e saudade.

\- "Olá Rose" cumprimentou a secretaria da prefeita,  
-"Eu estou aqui pra ver a prefeita" disso solenemente, não aparentando o turbilhão de emoções que estava por dentro.

\- "Xerife" disse a menina, que não deveria ter mais de 21 anos, -"Você tem um horário marcado?" Perguntou meio que assustada e foi olhar a agenda da prefeita, a secretaria havia recebido ordens expressas de que a Xerife não era permitida ali a não ser que estivesse com horário marcado ou em alguma reunião do conselho da cidade.  
-"Na verdade, não tenho não Rose, mas eu vou falar com ela assim mesmo", não deixando espaço pra menina reagir Emma entrou no escritório da prefeita e trancou a porta atrás de si assustando a Morena que estava concentrada em alguns relatórios.

-"Que intrusão é essa?" Falou assustada e olhou pra cima e viu Emma parada a olhando,  
-"Que merda, Senhorita Swan, você está ficando maluca? quer me matar do coração? e quem te deu permissão pra entrar no meu escritorio?" se levantou da cadeira e foi em direção a porta, queria saber porque Rose tinha permitido Emma entrar daquele jeito quando suas ordens haviam sido tão claras, foi quando seu telefone tocou, parou pelo caminho, olhou mais uma vez pra Loira que estava estranhamente quieta e atendeu o telefone.

-"Sim ... ela fez isso ... não, e você iria chamar quem? ela é o Xerife afinal, eu vou cuidar disso, Rose, não se preocupe" e desligou, deu uns passos pra frente mas a uma distancia segura da Loira, não sabia o que se passava na cabeça da sua ex namorada mas podia imaginar muito bem.  
Levantou os olhos, fitou os olhos verdes e quase se perdeu neles, tinha tanta saudade do seu amor, de se ver neles, era muito dificil pra morena evitar Emma, principalmente porque a Loira fazia disso uma tarefa árdua pra prefeita, mas engoliu todos aqueles sentimentos e perguntou da forma mais profissional e fria que conseguia: - "O que você deseja, Senhorita Swan?"  
-"Você, eu só quero você, Regina, por favor? Vamos conversar, eu falo com o Henry ... Deus.." A loira mexeu desconfortavelmente em seus cabelos, "- Nós duas vamos conversar com ele, como a gente já ia fazer, deixa de ser cabeça dura, por favor?" ia se aproximando da morena.  
-"Eu não sei mais o que fazer Gina, eu não como direito, eu não durmo direito, eu só penso em você e aposto que você está igual a mim", cada palavra era um passo a mais pra perto da Morena, Regina notando isso, retribuia com um passo pra trás, cada vez que a Loira dava um passo, ela dava outra pra trás, até que já não tinha mais onde ir e encontrou sua mesa.

Regina suspirou cansada, estava cansada de correr, de se esgueirar pela cidade pra evitar a loira, devia a conversa a loira mas decidiu vestir a mascara de Rainha má mais uma vez.

-"Pois eu sugiro que você encontre um jeito, Senhorita Swan, aquilo que nós tinhamos não existe mais e nem vai existir, eu lamento muito que você não possa superar, que você não seja forte o suficiente pra isso, **mas eu sou**, _enfatizou isso para que a loira entendesse" _Cruzou os braços, e esperou que aquilo funcionasse, ela amava Emma, mais do que achava possível, mas Henry era seu filho e ele deixou bem claro sua posição, no dia em que Regina terminou com Emma e contou pra Henry ela viu todo desconforto sumir do olhar da criança e ser substituido por esperança, talvez de que a loira pudesse enfim achar alguém que ele achasse digno da Salvadora.

Lágrimas, lágrimas e mais lágrimas, depois que Regina terminou de falar era só isso que ela via no olhar da Loira, lágrimas, Emma não conseguiu nem falar mais nada, ela tinha vindo disposta a mudar a ideia da Morena, mas a essa altura isso não parecia mais possivel e as palavras dela? eram tão duras e tão verdadeiras, a Loira acreditou em cada uma que saiu da boca da morena e percebeu que enfim tinha terminado tudo mesmo, não existia mais as duas, só existia agora Regina e Emma, separadas. Enxugou os olhos, levantou a cabeça, e sem esperar mais um segundo avançou pra morena que não esperava aquela reação de Emma e soltou um suspiro de susto, colocou as mãos no rosto da morena e a beijou, não deu nem tempo da morena reagir, a beijou com amor, com ternura ... como um adeus.

Terminou o beijo, encostou a testa na da morena, e falou baixinho: "- Eu te amo, eu provavelmente sempre vou te amar, tenho certeza que você é meu felizes para sempre, Gina, mas eu vou aceitar e te respeitar, principalmente se você parece não sentir o mesmo por mim, porque senão nós não estariamos assim, nós estariamos sentadas e planejando ficarmos juntas e mostrar pra eles, inclusive o Henry, que nós nos amamos e que merecemos a felicidade ... mas eu aceito, não sem deixar uma parte do meu coração com você, eu aceito ..." Se afastou da morena, que agora tinha os olhos marejados de lagrimas que ameaçavam cair, foi em direção a porta e saiu, assim, do mesmo jeito que entrou, sem pedir e nem falar nada.

**6° MÊS**

Henry nunca havia corrido tanto na sua vida, tinha certeza que nunca tinha se levado até o limite como ele estava agora, entrou correndo em casa e foi em direção ao escritorio da mãe, sabia que ela estaria ali, nos ultimos cinco meses se ela não estivesse na prefeitura ela se trancava lá e só saia pra dormir, até as refeições ela estava fazendo lá, abriu a porta sem bater, assustando sua mãe que estava com um livro na mãe, descançou suas mãos nos joelhos e disse quase sem folego de uma só vez: -"Você precisa voltar pra ela, me perdoa, me desculpe, eu faço o que você quiser mas você precisa voltar pra ela. " Tudo que se ouviu foi um barulho alto de um livro que havia caido no chão.


End file.
